femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/The Robot Girls (Some Girls Do)
These girls with robot parts added to them appear in the 1969 film, "Some Girls Do". Criminal mastermind Carl Petersen (James Villiers) has put together a number of robots, which are beautiful girls with electronic brains, to help him sabotage the SSTI (Supersonic Airliner). Helga (Daliah Lavi) and Pandora (Beba Loncar) are the first assassins, who begin systematically murdering various people associated with the SSTI. Helga plants a bomb in Bulldog Drummond's (Richard Johnson) telephone after sleeping with him. Then she and Pandora try to kill Drummond again by sabotaging a glider flight, having cut the ripcord from his parachute. Pandora kills the boat owner with a miniature infrasound device. Helga and Pandora participate in a powerboat race and capture the men (Drummond and Peregrine) and the boat, delivering them to Petersen's island headquarters, staffed by an army of female robots. These include the following: Yutte Stensgaard (number 1); Vanessa Howard (number 7); Virginia North (number 9); Dora & Doris Graham (twin bartenders). Other robots include: Joanna Lumley; Patsy Snell; Olga Linden; Shakira Caine. Over dinner, Petersen reveals the full details of his plan to use infrasound technology to sabotage the SST1's maiden flight. During the meal, No 1 (Yutte Stensgaard) hair catches on fire and Petersen puts it out using a water shooter. Drummond sleeps with Baroness Helga Hagen (Daliah Lavi), while Pandora seduces Peregrine Caruthers (Ronnie Stevens). In the morning, the men are caught trying to escape and Petersen sends his robots to search the island for the runaway agent. He is cornered by No. 7 (Vanessa Howard) but she deliberately chooses not to reveal his location. Drummond is able to destroy the control room. Petersen, Pandora and Helga, and all the robots except No. 7 are all apparently killed in the explosion. Drummond, Flicky (Sydne Rome), Peregrine and No. 7 escape. It should be noted, that Helga and Pandora are not part of the mind controlled robotic women that appear on the island. They are not robots and their murderous lifestyle is their own undertaking. Trivia *Virginia North appeared as Vulnavia in both the 1971 British horror film "The Abominable Dr. Phibes", and the 1972 sequel "Dr. Phibes Rises Again". *Joanna Lumley appeared as Morgan le Fay in the 1997 fantasy film "Prince Valiant". Gallery Screenshot_45342.jpg Screenshot_45344.jpg Screenshot_45345.jpg|Yutte Stensgaard (No. 1) Screenshot_45346.jpg|Yutte Stensgaard (No. 1) Screenshot_45347.jpg|Yutte Stensgaard (No. 1) Screenshot_45348.jpg|Yutte Stensgaard (No. 1) Screenshot_45349.jpg|Yutte Stensgaard (No. 1) Screenshot_45350.jpg|Yutte Stensgaard (No. 1) Screenshot_45351.jpg|Vanessa Howard (No. 7) Screenshot_45352.jpg|Vanessa Howard (No. 7) Screenshot_45353.jpg|Vanessa Howard (No. 7) Screenshot_45354.jpg|Vanessa Howard (No. 7) Screenshot_45355.jpg|Vanessa Howard (No. 7) Screenshot_45356.jpg|Vanessa Howard (No. 7) Screenshot_45358.jpg|Virginia North (No. 9) Screenshot_45359.jpg|Virginia North (No. 9) Screenshot_45360.jpg|Virginia North (No. 9) Screenshot_45361.jpg|Virginia North (No. 9) Screenshot_45362.jpg|Virginia North (No. 9) Screenshot_45363.jpg|Dora & Doris Graham Screenshot_45364.jpg|Dora & Doris Graham Screenshot_45365.jpg|Dora & Doris Graham Screenshot_45366.jpg|Joanna Lumley Screenshot_45367.jpg|Patsy Snell Screenshot_45368.jpg|Patsy Snell Screenshot_45369.jpg|Olga Linden Screenshot_45370.jpg|Olga Linden Screenshot_45371.jpg|Shakira Caine Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Henchwoman Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Boots Category:High Heels Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Explosives Category:Machine Gun Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Robot Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Redhead Category:Zako Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Wetlook